Joshua Guthrie
' Joshua "Jay" Guthrie' (Icarus) was born to a family with many mutant siblings, causing his entire family to be generally hated by their home town due to this fact. After two of Jay's older siblings left home to become X-Men, Jay took over the role of the father in their house since their actual father had died. Relatives *Thomas Guthrie - father *Lucinda Guthrie - mother *Samuel Guthrie - brother *Paige Guthrie - sister *Jebediah Guthrie - brother *Elizabeth Guthrie - sister *Melody Guthrie - sister *Joelle Guthrie - sister *Lewis Guthrie - brother *Cissie Guthrie - sister *Raymond, Jr. - foster brother *Lucas Guthrie - paternal uncle *Josiah Guthrie - nephew Powers Aerial Adaptation: Jay's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, like a bird's, making him weigh far less than usual for a male of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human did. His eyes are especially adapted to withstanding high-speed winds which would hurt the average eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Jay's physical adaptations give him incredible protection against damage from falling. Wings: Jay can fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like those of a bird, Jay's wings' flexible skeletal structure allows him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. It can be assumed that, like Angel, Jay can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. He can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately 12 hours. *''Enhanced Human Regeneration:'' He regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Due to his superhuman regenerative healing factor, he is able to completely heal from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even with superhuman abilities. However, Jay revealed that a wound near his heart never fully healed, though this could just have been metaphorical. His healing factor comes from the natural regenerative enzymes secreted by his wings. It is currently unknown if his blood can be used to cure diseases through transfusion like Angel. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Jay has greater strength than what his size, age, and build would suggest. He is, like Angel, capable of lifting 500 pounds at his peak. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Jay's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins than an ordinary human's. This allows him to operate at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of these toxins in his blood begins to impair him. It is likely tha the can fly for about 12 hours straight before beginning to tire. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Jay's body, while far from invulnerable, is far more resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human. This is mainly so that he is able to withstand large amounts of friction while in flight. Vocal Manipulation: He possesses a set of vocal cords that produce a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability, as well as allow him to create multiple sounds or voices at once. This vocal ability allows for more vocal control, such as hypnosis. He can also copy any sound he hears or imagines. Abilities Musical Talent: Jay plays the guitar and, regardless of his mutant ability, is an excellent singer. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Avian Physiology Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Vocal Manipulation Category:Hypnotism Category:Singing Category:Guitar